


All Mine

by Kumakumakuma



Category: MGSV - Fandom, Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid, Phantom Pain - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, F/M, Gunplay, Light BDSM, Possessiveness, dubcon, plot a vehicle for smut, smut? Smut?? SMUUUUUUUT!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumakumakuma/pseuds/Kumakumakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new highly skilled tactical advisor on Motherbase catches the eye of a Russian triple spy who isn't interested in sharing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic is the product of a conversation between a friend and I and an OC that was born from it. The title is a reference to the Portishead song of the same name. Enjoy!

The barrel of the sniper rifle balanced atop a flat rock. Angelique Desjardins closed her left eye and rested the right against the scope. She was waiting for Big Boss himself to appear in the horizon, having been tipped off on his whereabouts by the mystery man who had hired her to take him out. Beside her lay a duffel bag that was sparsely packed; a change of clothes, a dossier of information, half her payment. Now all she had to do was wait.

She barely felt the prick in her neck, lifting her hand to swat away what she thought had been a mosquito. Instead, her hand found a dart embedded at the nape, sticking straight out from the skin. Panic overcame her as she pulled it out and looked at it, as if insulted. She loosened her grip on her gun, the tranquilizer quickly making her woozy. She could hear footsteps now, she turned on her side and was met with the hazy view of the very man she had been sent to kill, a lit cigar in his mouth. "Wait" she slurred as she held up a hand as the world cut to black.

Her awakening came in the form of a bucket of water to the face. She gasped loudly and kicked out her legs, attempting to bring her hands to her face to wick the water away only to find them helplessly bound behind her back. The folding chair kicked out beneath her in her surprise, she crashed to the ground with her soaking hair stuck to her face. Her heart felt like it had jumped into her throat as she tried to get an idea of where she was, but all she could make out through her groggy vision and hair was a bright light. 

"Who hired you?" A gruff voice with a mild southern drawl questioned tersely. "I can explain, please!" She cried, trying to shake the hair from her face with no success. "Get her off the floor" a second mans voice cut in. A pair of hands hoisted her and the chair up, a hand brushed the hair brusquely out of her face. "You had a folder with orders to kill Big Boss and fifty thousand dollars cash, who hired you? Or do you need some convincing?" She could see the man speaking more clearly now, but not fully. The light eclipsed him, but she could see a red gloved hand holding a syringe. Angelique's eyes widened, there was a lot she could take in terms of pain, but not needles. "No! I swear, please" she began, trying to scoot the chair backwards, " I wasn't going to kill him, I was going to warn him. I wanted to be a part of MSF, and when I was contacted for some mercenary work involving Big Boss I knew it was a way for me to find him". Her breathing began to even out, her eyes darting all over. Elsewhere in the room she could see two others, one with sunglasses that the light bounced off of brightly, the other smoking an electronic cigarette: Big Boss. "Sounds a little convenient to me" the southern voice again. He stepped forward, silvery blonde hair pushed back, light stubble, piercing blue eyes that locked onto hers so hard it felt like he was boring a hole into her. He crouched in front of her and brought the tip of the needle to her neck. "If you wanted to join , why would you take a job like that?"

Angelique craned her neck away, he followed with the tip of the needle pressed into her skin soft enough not to pierce but hard enough to know it could in less than a second if he wanted. A fat drop of sweat rolled fro, her temple down her cheek. "The money, I knew I'd get at least half. Then I could bring that information on this person to the Boss and show that I was on MSF's side. Only..." She gulped and her eyes snapped to the direction of the Boss. "Only when I tried to research back who the client was, I got a dead end, they don't even exist, it was like a set up. But I wanted to be here all the same, I can be of good use, I promise." She looked back to the man with the needle, he was watching her, like he was tracking every blink, every breath to determine if she was lying. "She's telling the truth" he decided, standing up and placing the needle on a metal tabl just outside of the corona of light. "We can't be sure" the second mans voice warned. There was a moment of quiet before a voice that Angelique determined as Big Boss' spoke. "Put her in a cell, Ocelot. She can stay there until we know we can trust her", his voice followed by the sound of him taking a puff from his cigar. A lightness washed over her, thankful that she was being given the chance she wanted. It had all been true, far fetched but still honest. The sound of her handcuffs clicking open was like music. The man called Ocelot grabbed her elbow and jerked her so she would stand, her legs still shaking from the tranqs and fear. He put the handcuffs back on, much to her chagrin and gave her a push forward. She stumbled forward clumsily, the room still spinning around her, adrenaline making the blood pound in her temples and her teeth chatter wildly. "I'm not picking you up if you fall" he said gruffly as they walked.

The cell block was dark and empty when they arrived, the moon was a beacon in the dark night sky as their feet clinked against metal grating, the Spurs on his boots jingling. He had walked her past where the men were locked up, and she was thankful for the solitude. The cell was small, eight feet by eight feet by her guess with a cot and a toilet barely hidden by a half wall. He unlocked the cell and stepped aside as she walked in. He followed her in and undid the handcuffs, the relief on her wrists was welcomed, and her arms began to feel hot from the fresh rush of blood. He closed the cell and returned moments later, tossing a jumpsuit through the bars. "Change your clothes, you'll get sick if you stay in those wet ones" it was more of a demand than request. She looked around then back to him, then down to the jumpsuit that had landed at her feet. "Can I have some privacy for a minute?" She asked. He gave a curt laugh and shook his head. "Change." He crossed his arms over his chest, his mouth drawn in a straight line, his eyes hard. 

Part of her understood why, was familiar with the protocol. She knew she had to listen to gain their trust. She turned around and pulled her shirt over her head, the black cotton sticking to her skin in the humidity. She unclasped her bra and pulled it off, letting it fall to the ground on top of her shirt. Even though she faced away, she crossed her arm over her chest as she undid her belt. Without the belt her pants practically fell off, she slid them down with a hand. Angelique cast a nervous glance over her shoulder "the panties too?" She asked. He nodded. Her cheeks felt hot. She pulled them down, crouching as they got lower so she would feel less lewd in her nakedness. She grabbed them and tossed them over her shoulder at him with a catty stare, they sailed in a crumpled ball of fabric before landing quietly on the tip of his boot. "In case you miss me later" she volleyed at him as she began pulling the jumpsuit on. He didn't dignify her attitude with a response. She picked her wet clothes up from the floor and laid them out flat to dry. "Give me your clothes" Ocelot said, stepping forward and putting his hand between the bars. She picked the, up and gave them to him. "Can't have you going and hurting yourself with them. Get to sleep, you're with me at 0500 tomorrow, see just how valuable you really are." He didn't wait for her to answer as he laid her pants, shirt and bra over his forearm before walking away. She watched him go, catching a glimpse of her panties peeking out from his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Angelique opened her eyes while it was still dark. She searched her surroundings for some way to tell what time it was in vain. She sat up in the cot and rubbed her eyes tiredly. The lights in the hall outside the cells had buzzed all night, and her stomach had been rolling with nausea that she attributed to a mixture of adrenaline, the tranquilizer dart and lack of sleep. She could hear him coming again, the sound of spurs on metal announcing his entry. She stared at him at his slid a tray in an opening beneath the bars with a light breakfast on it. "Eat." He said before leaning back against the cell across from hers and crossing his arms over his chest. She slid off the bed and grabbed the tray, pulling it towards herself. She cast a look at him over her shoulder before sitting on the floor with her back to him and digging into the food. The food helped settle her stomach, she hadn't realized just how hungry she had been.   
"So what is it you're skilled with?" He asked, sounding doubtful of her. Angelique cleared her throat and placed the crust from her toast back down on the tray. "I was part of an experimental program with the Canadian Military. I have extensive training in several matters of combat but I specialize in hand to hand." She stood up and wiped dirt off of her knees, carrying the tray with his to the door. "I can help train new recruits, I can be put in the field, whatever you need me to do" she affirmed. He thumbed through his keyring before unlocking the cell and sliding the door open. "Leave the tray, someone will collect it. Let's see what you can do." He turned and walked away, checking briefly to make sure she followed. She set after him, fixing her stride to maintain his pace. 

The sun had begun to creep up in the distance, making the water surrounding Mother Base shine radiantly. The smell of the ocean air refreshed Angelique, she breathed in deeply and sighed out, it didn't smell as fresh. They stopped on the same platform that the cells were located on, a sparring ring was laid out in the centre with training dummies lining one side. Ocelot stepped to the centre of the ring and motioned other to follow. "Show me what you've got", he said, rolling his shoulders back. 

Angelique didn't hesitate to step forward and shot out her hand towards his ribs, he swept her arm down and grabbed her wrist, twisting the hand away and sweeping his leg out towards hers. She stepped back and turned under the arm that grasped her, her feet intricately moving as she stepped behind him and sent an elbow to his back. It was like a dance between them, every offensive of hers was meet with a defense of his. She was skilled but he was more so and it frustrated Angelique, her movements becoming more desperate and erratic to try and throw off his blocking. Her hand shot up, fingers straight and pressed against the warm skin on the front of his neck, the tips of her nails brushing his Adam's apple. He smirked and his eyes fell, she followed and saw his hand poised similarly at her solar plexus. Their stances mirrored one another's, their legs a tangle between them. Sweat had begun to bead on her forehead but the man before didn't seem winded at all, having moved gracefully without pause with every attack.   
"Pretty good" Ocelot complimented before stepping back. "Thanks", she said, her eyes flicking away. She was a little disappointed in her ability, not entirely sure what would have made her satisfied in the outcome.   
"I've been doing this a lot longer than you", he offered as if he could sense her feelings. "For what it's worth it would be useful to have someone who can help train, but you aren't at that point, not yet. We have to be sure you aren't trying to pull a fast one on us." 

"I'm not", Angelique said curtly, her shoulders tightening defensively. Ocelot looked at her, sizing her up as he took two long strides so he was closer. The corner of his lips cocked into the same smirk as before. "I know you're not." He assured, lingering close in such a way that made Angelique feel intimidated. He loomed over her by at least a foot, the smell of oil and an undertone of a rustic cologne. The hair on her arms and back of her neck prickled, she was acutely aware of him and felt that he knew it. "Now let's see how you are with guns." He said, finally breaking the silence.

The human-shaped target had precise bullet holes punched in the head and neck expertly. Angelique lowered the handgun she had fired and looked to Ocelot for praise. "Not bad," he began, "have you ever fired a revolver?" He finished, un clipping the gun on the front of his belt, handing it to her by the muzzle. "No, actually, we never trained with them" she admitted sheepishly, taking the gun and aiming down the sights like she would a regular hand gun. "Not like that," he corrected, bringing himself behind her and taking her elbows in his hands. "Relax your posture a bit but make sure your legs are planted in place, here, spread your legs a bit more..." He positioned his knee between her legs and pressed his body against her back. "Now, fix your hips, square them" he instructed, moving his hand from her elbow to her waist, long fingers curling over hip bone. She could feel the heat of him radiating against her, she swallowed nervously. One of his hands glided from her elbow to her wrist to correct one of her hands, he sleekly brought his lips to her ear once she was standing how he wanted. "Just like that, how does that feel?" He asked. The tone in his voice wasn't subtle, Angelique wondered if it was a test. His breath was hot against her cheek as he waited for her answer, stubble tickling against her jaw. "It feels good", she answered, but what it was she was referring to escaped even her. "Good" he cooed, "now all you have to do is _squeeze_ ".

The gun kicked back, harder than Angelique was ready for. Ocelot kept her steady. The bullet had struck the target in the centre of the neck, Angelique smiled to herself for the hit. "Nicely done," he had stepped back now, hands on his own hips. Angelique nodded in response, handing back the gun which he received and clipped back in. "You're with Miller this afternoon and tomorrow," he directed. "He'll be assessing some other competencies that we haven't covered." 

"Will I get to see you too?" She asked sheepishly, trying to maintain her cool. He looked her up and down before he nodded. "Yeah. In a few days or so, I have some other things to take care of for now, let's go." He cocked his head to motion her to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Ocelot had been relatively abrupt but Miller had been cold during the time she had spent with him. The two days turned to four that she spent in Central Intelligence, sorting paperwork with her leg cuffed to a desk. Miller would let her walk freely at meals but rarely otherwise, his tone had softened a bit but it was clear he was still unsure of her.  
Angelique set a dinner tray down in front of him, settling across from him at the desk after a long morning in the windowless room where critical information was kept. She had been surprised they had allowed her to access the work, though she was sure it wasn't nearly as confidential as most of what came through.  
"So you're...Japanese?" She asked, pushing food around on her plate. She watched him eat, looking up through thick lashes at the disheveled man across from her; hunched over his plate, cloudy blue eyes hidden behind aviators.  
"My mother." He responded curtly. She nodded even though she wasn't entirely sure he couldn't see her. "How did you..." She had been curious for days about his arm and leg, but avoided the topic. He had not been much for talking since they met, grilling her on her past, what she knew and what she thought she was capable of.  
"The accident." He didn't give her the chance to finish, anger wrapped in his response. "Time to go back, get up." He ordered, slipping his arm into his crutch and struggling to his feet. Angelique instinctively went to help but caught herself. The first time she tried to help he had torn into her something fierce, slapping her arm away and curing about not needing the help. Instead she walked beside him as he escorted her back to her cell.  
The sun was beginning to set as they traveled, Angelique had wondered if she made a mistake in joining with MSF, beating herself up in her head for the approach. Her footsteps were out of sync with his, the mixed sound of her even steps mingled with his lopsided strides accented with the sound of his crutch created its own rhythm.

"It destroyed me," he broke the silence, the gravel of his voice cutting into the tension. "The man I was before is dead," he stopped, Angelique catching herself a few steps ahead before cautiously turning back and joining him. Her eyes darted toward the door to the cell block only feet away. She rested against the railing, the cool metal felt good against the palms of her hands. The cold almost hurt but still remained refreshing. "It won't always have to be that way..." She offered, giving a slight shrug. 

She heard what sounded like a laugh in his nose and the uneven sound of him turning. Suddenly he was against her, eye to eye. The two of them stood almost eye to eye, the close proximity towing the line between uncomfortable and welcomed. There was a humming now, barely audible. What was it? She couldn't tell. "Ten years ago I would've taken you already whether you wanted me to or not, and I would've made you love it". His voice was a dusky whisper, his upper lip twitching into a sneer. Angelique took in a breath, sharp and high. "Maybe who you are now can be better then who you were then. You can be stronger because of it." 

He found the crook of her neck with his mouth, hot and wet. His teeth grazed against her skin as he nipped at her before releasing and running his tongue over the redness he left. An attack, followed by an apology. The corner of his sunglasses pressed hard into her jaw. "Master Miller..." She moved her hands from the railing to his chest, snaking one beneath the heavy coat and over the cotton shirt underneath. Her fingers grasped his tie, hand shaking as she brought the other up to move his glasses away from the tender indents they had pushed into her. He moved from her neck to her mouth, "Master Miller, I like that coming from you," he mumbled against her lips. His kiss had become welcome to her, hard and desperate like he was pleading for something to take away from the regret and anger that hung around his neck like an ever-present noose that was ready to snap taught. 

"Miller, I need you in CI". Ocelot's voice cut in over the static of the radio. Angelique felt a hard lump in her throat, had it been the humming all along? Had he been listening and if so, was he angry?  
They stopped, Miller turning his head away from her and cursing. She lifted his sunglasses and placed them back on his face, his brows furrowed in anger. He took the radio from his pocket and thumbed over the transmission button with another, quieter curse. "Just escorting Angelique back to her cell, I'll be there shortly", he barked. "Let's go", he commanded her, acting as if nothing had just occurred between them. Angelique sat on the bed, head down as Kaz locked the cell and stormed away with no reassurance, no apology, nothing to give her a sense of whatever was going on. She laid back on the cot, pulling the thin blanket to her stomach and lacing her fingers behind her head to stare at the ceiling blankly. "This wasn't how it was supposed to be" she said to herself. She hadn't even been able to talk to Big Boss, the one person that drove her to seek out MSF, and not for the want of trying but he was gone from Mother Base more than he was present. Sleep did not come easily to her that night, it had grown cold in the cell block and blanket felt coarse against her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I'm kinda thinking about doing the next chapter but also possibly having chapter 4 with my original idea but also chapter 4.1 where it takes the Kaz route instead of Ocelot >.>  
> I'm listening to a lot of Lana Del Rey while writing to be perfectly honest :'D


	4. Chapter 4

Angelique sat up in her bed, tilting her head to the side with a relieving crack as she rubbed a knuckle against her eye. Planting her hand behind her she arched her back, a series of pops travelling up her spine. She blinked, eyes adjusting to the light when she made out that Ocelot was standing outside her cell, leaned against the cell across from her. She jumped and put a hand to her chest.  
"Jesus Christ, a 'head's up' next time would be appreciated" she exclaimed. The kiss she shared with Kaz came back, she wondered to herself again if Ocelot had been privy to the audio from their entire conversation.  
"It's your lucky day", he drawled, ignoring her protest. "Boss has cleared you for your own room, that's where you'll go tonight instead of here after you're done working."

"What do you guys need me for today?" She asked, feeling better upon hearing that she wouldn't have to sleep in the cell again while hoping the bed was comfier. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and pulled her jumpsuit up over her underpants and the thin black tank top she had been given from her bag. "Can I have my stuff back too?" She inquired.

"Don't push your luck, now" he smirked. "And to answer your question, you'll be with some of the more advanced recruits today, I don't have the time for them today so I need you to cover for me." He unlocked the door and stepped aside so she could leave, and Angelique almost felt compelled to pause and apologize. _'You haven't done anything, you don't need to apologize._ ' She reasoned with herself. "Sounds exciting, I won't let you down."  
Ocelot gave no response. 

The recruits surprised her in their adeptness, it quickly became clear why they were put in the advanced group. There were some necessary adjustments to minor things like form, but in general it had been a day that Angelique enjoyed with relative ease. At lunch she searched the mess for either Ocelot or Kaz, finding no sight of either of them and instead opted to eat alone at the end of one of the tables, practically inhaling her food. Solitude had always come naturally to her, even during her time in the military had never given her the opportunity to bond with anyone else in her squadron. She relished in it; rather than let it hold her down she embraced the freedom she felt when she was alone. Angelique knew who she was, not bothering to change her interests or mannerisms to suit the people around herself, always keeping those who she did like at an arm's length. 

She wrapped up her final conversation for the day with a particularly skilled woman who had shown a particular skill for choke-slams. They laughed together about how tense it was being in the group of women that were largely outnumbered by men on Mother Base. It made her feel lighter to talk with her, like she was starting to fit in, and with a mutual pat on the back she sent her off with the promise of more conversation the next day. 

"How'd the day go?" It was Ocelot, he stood on a railed path above her, leaning forward over the railing.  
"You have a habit of sneaking up on me, Ocelot", she teased. "It went well, I think we made some good headway. I'd say a good portion of these people are prepared for the field when it comes to hand-to-hand" she smiled, locking the equipment storage for the day. "I'm pretty beat though, I was hoping the new bed offers bit more in the way of comfort than the cell did." She admitted.  
"I'll show you there if you're ready" he said, descending the steps so he was on the same platform. 

The rooms were on another platform entirely, the two of them rode in an open-top jeep. It had begun to rain, drizzling at first but increasing as they parked and set up the stairs to the quarter's of the more executive staff, which was far smaller than Angelique had realized. She felt proud to have worked her way into the upper echelon and the Boss' good graces in a relatively short amount of time.  
"This one's yours, and this is for you", Ocelot unlocked the door and handed her a key card of her own. "Don't think this means you have total independence now, you still have a ways to go. I'm right next door and the door will be locked at night." He said, following her into the room and letting the door slide closed behind him. 

"It sounds like what you're really telling me is that it's a nicer cell", Angelique joked, looking at the room. It certainly was nicer. A bigger bed, a small table with a chair, even a small private bathroom. A small window gave her a view of the water. The sound of the rain pelting the metal sounded musical to her. "But I'll take it, I guess", she laughed, shrugging. Her duffel bag had been placed on the table, she smiled and unzipped it. It had been clearly rooted through, but the sight of her own clothes made her happy.

Ocelot thumbed his finger against the lock, the light on the door flicking from green to red. "There's one more thing you need to know", he began. She turned to look at him, his pale eyes honed on her with laser focus. He crossed the room, taking slow, long strides. Angelique kept her hands out her sides as she stepped back with each one he took forward. She found herself unable to move her gaze from his, like he was an animal that would strike as soon as she wavered. Ocelot backed her against the wall, she could smell that slight cologne again from his closeness, felt his breath against her. She lowered her gaze now, looking up at him through her eyelashes as she took the hem of his scarf and tangled the fabric in her fingers. He placed on hand on the wall beside her, leaning closer as he lifted a section of her hair, bringing it to his face and closing his eyes as he took in the scent. Letting the hair fall, he took her chin in between his thumb and forefinger, lifting her head so she was looking straight at him. Her grip on the scarf tightened as he dropped his voice to a whisper.  
"You belong to me now. Do I make myself clear?"

Her bottom lip moved up and down as she tried to let his words sink in, so many words flying through her mouth with none finding their way out. "I...I don't know what you mean" she stammered. When he had held his body against hers while he taught her to fire the revolver she knew he was teasing her, but now that he was being so forward she panicked. A prickling feeling spread across her chest and forehead, a flush blooming in her cheeks when he gave her that same half-smile that she had become accustomed to. Now she drunk it in, his charm intoxicating her.

"I guess I'll have to show you then", he teased, letting go of her chin and tracing his pointer finger between her breasts, pulling the zipper of her jumpsuit down with it. She bit at her lower lip as his hand dipped beneath the fabric, finding purchase between her legs with a squeeze. "You say you don't know but how wet you are tells me otherwise", purred. She dropped her gaze again, still holding his scarf tight. "Look at me", he commanded, and she snapped her head back up to meet his eyes again. He took pleasure in watching her squirm as he ran his middle finger along her slit, she would consider looking away but remembered his demand, keeping her eyes focused on his. He brought his hand up and slipped his finger between her lips, the taste of herself and metal on her tongue.

"Get on your knees" he said, grabbing the back of her head and guiding her to the ground. Angelique looked up at him as she worked at undoing his belt. Moving her hand, he instead undid the zipper and pulled himself out of his briefs for her. "Open your mouth and suck my cock, show me what you can do" he instructed, tapping the tip of his head against her tongue when she opened her mouth for him. She took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head and shaft. Removing her mouth from his length she licked him from root to tip, savouring his generous size. The hand he had rested against the wall came down in a slap, not hard enough to hurt but enough to get her attention. 

"I said suck it, not lick it", Ocelot corrected, grasping the back of her head harder and pushing her mouth back over his cock and half way down its length. She _hmmmm_ 'ed against the soft skin, running her fingers against his smooth abdomen beneath his shirt. Her saliva made his cock slick, she worked herself to taking most of him but unable to take it all. "You'll be taking it all before long" he informed her, bucking his hips lightly against her mouth. Watching her try to control it excited him. 

He moved her head back and off his cock, taking in the sight of the way her lips shone with her spit. He stepped back and sat himself on the bed, moving back so he was against the wall. "Take your clothes off, now that I know your mouth works I want to see how your pussy compares"

The jumpsuit came off easy enough given that he had unzipped it, her tank top, bra and panties adding to the pile on the floor. She stood before him, watching his eyes travel over body, devouring every curve. "Get on my lap, prove that you deserve for me to fuck you". She crawled on the bed to him, maneuvering herself so she could lower herself onto his length. She breathed in sharply as she felt him fill her, lifting his hips to get the entirety of his cock in her. 

She bounced up and down slowly, soft moans creeping from her mouth as she pressed her forehead to his and locked eyes with him. "You want to know what I did with your panties?" He asked daringly. She nodded clutching his shirt as she rode him. He moved his lips to her ear and bit at her earlobe hungrily. "I came in them when I was thinking about you that night after I made you strip for me", he grunted as he took her throat lightly with one hand and steadied his thrusts to time with hers by grabbing her hip with the other. "I thought about you doing just this, riding my cock. Only somethings missing".

"Tell me what's missing" she breathed, burying her head against his shoulder and grinding hard against him. He made a sound almost like a moan into her ear with delight.

"You were begging for me to fuck you". His grip on her throat tightened harder, eliciting another moan from her. "Please, Ocelot" she pouted against his skin, "please fuck me." She would tell him whatever he wanted to hear, and now she felt completely uncorked in her pleading. "I need you, I belong to you, whatever you want just plee-ease just fuck me". 

Her encouragement had made him groan softly, "just like that, don't stop." He kissed up her neck and paused at her mouth, kissing the sides of her mouth as she spilled praises and begged for him. "I need you, Ocelot please. I'm sorry I didn't know that I belonged to you, please don't stop. I'll do whatever you want".

He chuckled in response to her apology, biting at her bottom lip devilishly. "You don't have to apologize, kitten" he huffed, feeling himself getting close to climax. "You know now and I'm sure you won't forget, now be a good girl and come for me". He kissed her hard, enjoying the vibrations of her moans against his mouth. She had grabbed his scarf and used them for leverage as she bucked against him in her climax. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, spilling himself inside of her. 

She lingered in his lap the sound of their heavy breaths filling the room. He kissed her again with more tenderness than before, running his hand back through her hair and tracing his fingertips down her back. Angelique moved from him, half-reclining on the bed. He ran his hand up her body and brushed the back of his hand against her face as he stood and tucked himself back into his pants. 

"Sweet dreams, kitten" he cooed, kissing her forehead and squeezing her breast softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me I'm not the only one who could TOTALLY imagine Ocelot calling his lover/s "kitten". But no obnoxious cat sounds.


	5. Chapter 5

A hot shower after a long day in training felt heavenly to Angelique. She would intersperse her time training recruits with working on her personal fitness between sessions. Push-ups, pull-ups and other body weight workouts left her chest, back and shoulders tense enough that the water relieved the pain in her muscles.

She towel dried her body and hair as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, wiping away the steam with the palm of her hand. She hadn't seen Ocelot in days but paid no mind to his absence, easily acknowledging how busy both of their schedules were; expecting nothing so she couldn't be let down every time she turned when she thought she saw a flash of his scarf or the sound of his boots. She hadn't seen Kaz either, which she guessed was for the better. Their paths rarely were intended to cross anyway, which Angelique was thankful for.

"There's my little kitten" Ocelot's deep voice drawled in her ear before she had even realized he was there. She jumped as his hands came up around her waist and rested on her flat stomach. "I was looking for you in the training area, but this is much better", he purred, kissing her neck and jawline lightly. She rested her hands on his, the leather of his gloves cold from outside. 

"I didn't even hear you come in" she said, closing her eyes and turning so her naked body was pressed against his. He leaned back and looked at her, nodding with approval.

"I was thinking you should sleep in my room tonight," he said, running his finger tips along her abs, "I've been awful lonely the past few days, I could use some company." He began to guide her toward the door, but Angelique stopped and put her hand out.  
"What about my clothes? I should get dressed first", she insisted. He took her shoulders and started pulling her along with him.  
"You don't need them, and I don't recall telling you to put them on. Now go." He growled.

The night air brought goosebumps to the surface of her skin, her nipples hardening from the cold. He mostly shielded her with his body in the short distance between their quarters, her skin reddening as they stepped into the warmth. His quarters wre immacutely clean, which came as no surprise to Angelique. He slid the light up so they could see but kept it low, locking the door behind them as the entered. She walked to the bed with her back straight and head high. He had intimidated her during their initial encounters but she would make him work for her tonight. Reclining on the bed, she propped up on her elbows and watched as he hosited the shell bandolier over his shoulders and placed it on the couch at the end of his bed. He did the same with his gun belt, taking one from the holster and casting a devious glance to her.

She watched with a combined sense of curiosity and apprehension. It was amazing how he twirled the gun and tossed it, long fingers working deftly. He stopped beside the bed and pressed the tip of the gun softly against her stomach, dragging it up and resting it against her temple. Angelique froze, closing her eyes tightly. The way she froze brought a small, sadistic smile to his face.

"Why don't you take off my clothes? I even did the hard part for you" He demanded more then asked. She got up onto her knees and took the front of his scarf in her trembling hands.  
"Do it with your mouth, work for it." He said. She leaned forward and took the scarf between her teeth and pulled at it, loosening it with relative ease. She let it slide off his shoulder and started on his shirt, the work to undo each button agonizingly difficult. He held the gun to her head and caressed her cheek with the other. It was like two sides of the same man, Angelique didn't know where one ended and the other began. She breathed deeply through her nose to appreciate the smell of him. His skin had the inherent scent of saltiness of his sweat that was so definitively masculine that it furthered her arousal. That smell mixed with his cologne made the pit of her stomach flutter. When she undid the final button of his shirt and tugged it free from his pants she took a moment to admire her handiwork. His body was chiseled with hard muscle, tight and fit despite that he couldn't have been younger than forty. A trail of light hair ran from below his belly button into his briefs. Angelique looked at him longingly as he slipped the shirt off of himself.  
"You're doing so good, kitten, I think you deserve a little reward after", he praised as she dipped her head down and started on his pants. She struggled with his pants more and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the button slip through its fabric opening. The thickness and hardness of his length pressing against her face as she pulled the zipper down purposefully slow until he urged her on by nudging her with the gun again. The gun excited and frightened her, she had been sure he wouldn't pull the trigger and his dominance thrilled her. Still, it was enough motivation for her to move to the low-cut red briefs he wore, sliding the band down and over his cock. He laid the Colt down on the small table beside the bed and sat on the bed to pull off his boots and pants.

He pushed her back and lay on top of her, kissing across her collar bone and up the front of her neck until he captured her lips. He slid one hand down and his index and middle finger inside of her. She let out a sound of satisfaction running her hand down the front of his chest. "I missed my kitten," he murmured against her lips, "did she miss me?"  
"So much. So, so much, Ocelot." She said into the kiss, her hands finding the muscles on his arms and squeezing them. She wanted to feel every defined muscle, his gentleness surprising her despite his bulk.  
"Adam", he corrected. He moved his still gloved hand from her and filled her with his cock, taking a deep breath in through his nose and letting it out as a sigh when he got to the hilt.

His thrusts were slow and deliberate, small grunts of satisfaction with each movement.  
"You feel so good, kitten" he moaned. "Do you like that?" He asked as he cupped her breast and squeezed it tenderly.  
"I love it, Adam. I'm so lucky to be yours" she gasped, pressing her fingertips in between his shoulders. "I need it."  
He picked up the pace of his movements, his breaths sharper and higher. The sounds of his pleasure surprised her considering his air of mystique, but the sounds of them drove her insane with delight. He pressed his forehead against her shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh, kitten," he breathed hard, nipping at her bottom lip as he continued, "keep saying my name, let me hear you cry for me". Angelique wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles and bucking her hips up against him and spilled his name over and over for him. He chuckled in his throat and grasped the back of her head, "just like that sweetheart, make me cum". 

When they finished both of their bodies glistened with sweat, Ocelot lay on his side and brushed her hair behind her ear and laid a kiss on her forehead. "I can't stay", he admitted. She brushed the pad of her thumb against the squareness of his jaw while studying the fine lines on his face, the height of his deep cheekbones.

"Should I go?" She asked.  
"No, I want you to be here when I get back. Get some rest. Shouldn't be long." He said, taking her hand and kissing her fingertips one by one. 

After he had left she nestled herself into one side of the bed, breathing in his scent deeply. His bed was comfier than hers for certain, and she fell into a deep sleep until the weight of him getting under the covers next to her stirred her from it.

"I didn't mean to wake you", he apologized.  
"I'm sure I can fall back asleep", she assured, laying an arm over his bare chest. "Goodnight, Adam."  
He kissed her once deeply before falling asleep with one of her hands grasped in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel like I end things with sleeping, but it's one of my fave things tbqh sooo


	6. Chapter 4.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the "Kaz" path for fourth chapter, rather than Ocelot. I hadda do it, okay?  
> Also, I know, I know it's a hotly debated topic but I'd really like to go with some sort of at least partial visual impairment from Kaz.  
> I mentioned Lana Del Rey and I am totally feeling "Music to Watch Boys To" for this chapter if you need some recommended listening FYI :'D

The sound of her name woke Angelique from the light sleep she had fallen into. Kaz had opened her cell, resting the bulk of his weight on his crutch he stood at the end of the bed. She sat up and stretched out her arms out. "Miller, is everything okay?" She asked pushing the covers off of herself and getting out of bed to pull on her jumpsuit.  
"I need you to come with me", he answered plainly. She laced her boots and followed him from the room. The charge between them was electric but stifled; Angelique had spent a majority of the evening thinking about their kiss before she had fallen asleep. Part of her hoped her imagination was running away with her as different scenarios played out in her head, talking herself down inside she tried to convince herself he had summoned her for a reason related to his being called to Central Intelligence by Ocelot.

They took a jeep across to another platform, Angelique taking the wheel, the cold night air whipping her hair back, the occasional dusting of salt spray splashing against her face. Kaz directed her, spending the ride otherwise silent with his body angled away from her. Parking the jeep she could really start to feel how wind-whipped her face had gotten, her hands frigid from gripping the wheel. With no way to tell the actual time she looked at the moon, determining it to be around three in the morning. She had only gotten a few hours of shoddy sleep. The ascended one of the orange staircases that were laid out all through the base to a series of sliding doors. Kaz took out a car and flashed it against a sensor, the light turning from red to green.

Her first thoughts were of surprise as it set in that it was his personal quarters. The bedroom was messier than she would have imagined it to be. The bed left unmade, the smell of stale sweat and hints of alcohol hung in the air. She wrung her hands together as he slipped the heavy overcoat he wore off of his shoulders and over the back of a chair. His tie wasn't as neat as usual, making her wonder if he had gotten out of bed and fully dressed to fetch her so late. 

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked him. It was so incredibly silent that it felt heavy on her; that hour where late night and early morning met and the world was at its darkest and loneliest. He hobbled to his bed and rested the crutch against his night stand. 

"Can you help me with my coat?" He asked, ignoring her question. To have him request the help was unlike him, from what Angelique had gathered in their small amount of time together. She knew exactly why he had brought her there, and still she slipped the buttons through their holes and took the green coat off to lay over his trench coat. Toying with the buttons on the cotton button-up she looked at him, wanting encouragement or discouragement. He gave a slight nod, laying his hand on her shoulder to steady himself. His bare chest was already starting to sweat as she undid each button, slower than she wanted but she managed to exercise self-restraint. When finished she reached and moved his sunglasses off from his face and onto the table, his eyes clouded over with a milky white.

She touched his cheek with her finger tips as he let his shirt fall from his back and down onto the floor. "Can you see me?" She asked him softly, placing his beret next to the sunglasses. 

"Not very well", he admitted. "Well enough. Would you mind..." he looked down, Angelique loosened his belt as he pressed his forehead to her shoulder. "I don't sleep. Not much, anyway. Between the nightmares and the pain. I can still feel my arm and leg like I hadn't lost them at all. The torture, the agony." His hand traveled down the curve of her hip as he traced soft kisses against her jawline. "I need you to stay with me, I need a night to forget. To feel whole." The hurt in his voice was palpable, the weight that he felt in his spirit was obvious. His voice dropped even lower still ."I lost it all...."

He slumped onto the bed, hanging his head with his eyes closed. Angelique unzipped her clothes and let them pool at her ankles with his. She pulled the tank top over her head and pushed his hair back, her fingers catching in the sandy blonde mess. She circled to his back and sat on her knees, running her hands down over the knots in his shoulders where he carried his stress. He groaned from her touch, rolling his head back as she began kneading the stress away, dipping her head to kiss the tender spots. Before long she hooked her arms under his shoulders and stroked his hard chest and stomach, her fringes tracing nonsensical patterns across his pecs and below. He leaned his body back into her, melting into her touch. 

When she had finally worked her way down past his belly button and over the fabric of his briefs Kaz was dripping from the tip of his cock, throbbing hard and in-want of more. Angelique moved aside and placed a hand firmly to Kaz's chest to push him down onto his back which he willingly obliged, his hand finding one of her breasts to give it a needy squeeze. The warmth of her wetness around his length made Kaz moan with relief, his breath catching in his throat momentarily. She rode him slowly, leaning down so she could lock her mouth with his. Their teeth bumped, their tongues circled, the sounds of their sighs and moans intermingling between them. She took his hand in hers and held it above his head against the pillow as she lifted herself up and down onto him, her other hand running down the biceps of the arm he had lost. When she neared the area where his arm was gone, Kaz instinctively winced, the hard muscles tightening at her touch. Gingerly she kissed along his collar bone and at the top of the bicep, then back to his lips that awaited her eagerly. 

"Master Miller, please", she moaned against his mouth. He smiled and closed his eyes, squeezing her hand tightly. She could hear his breaths getting shorter and faster as her own pulse quickened. Every minor sound he made was like a shock of pleasure through her. It wasn't long before she tensed in orgasm around him with a high cry of joy, his own following shortly after. 

She rolled over onto the mattress beside him, her fingertips still in the palm of his hand and her other hand resting against her chest. She could feel her heart beating, exhaustion hitting her hard. Moving onto her side she nuzzled her head against him, brushing soft kisses on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. She had been so tired her eyes stung when she closed them, a welcome burn that faded as long as she kept them closed. Her heart slowed to a steady beat as she watched Kaz drift off himself. She wasn't sure if he would sleep the rest of the night, but hoped he would. At least, she knew, sleep would come easier to her now.


	7. Chapter 7

The mission was simple enough, Angelique and four others would be intercepting a haul of illegal guns from insurgents on-shore in Madagascar, relatively nearby. A small mission, one to gauge her ability to work off-base but she still felt proud of the trust given to her. She had felt so giddy as she was filled in by both Kaz and Ocelot, the tension between the three far from her mind as she thumbed through the dossier. She wasn't sure whether Miller had known about her and Ocelot, she didn't care. After being dismissed she gave them a thankful nod and had to control herself so she didn't run off to her quarter's in excitement. 

When the door to her room slid open not long after, she wasn't surprised to see Ocelot step in. She had folded a shirt and laid it on top of a pair of pants as she heard the door slid behind him.  
"I was hoping I'd get to see you before I left", she admitted, standing up and wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her head against his chest where he had kept his shirt unbuttoned, his skin warm against her cheek. He ran an appreciative hand down the curve of her back and rested it on the top of her waist. He carried in the scent of the salt air from outside and it refreshed her as she took a deep breath in through her nose. 

"I have something for you, before you go", he said as he slipped a hand into his pocket and drew a bag from it. He flicked a downward glance her way as he unfastened the top and used his thumb and forefinger to grab something from inside.

It was a necklace, thin black matte ribbon with a gold clasp. She turned it over in her hands gingerly, admiring it. Turning it she saw off centre on the inside was an 'A' embroidered in red thread. She looked up at him, a slight grin crossing her lips. He never struck her as the type to give material things, to even entertain the idea of a gift seemed ludicrous. Angelique had a keen understanding of what the nature of their relationship was, and was satisfied with it. Still, the gift had touched her. "It's beautiful, Adam. Thank you. " She said softly.

He took it from her hands, keeping his eyes fixed on hers before circling around behind her and drawing it around her neck, the ribbon soft against her neck. She raised her hand and pressed her fingers to where she could feel the slightest raised embroidery inside, resting just against the pulse in her neck. Knowing he was not-so-subtly demonstrating that he was the one who called the shots excited her. 

"Just a little something to remind you of who you belong to", he explained languidly as he traced the tip of his index along the bottom circumference of the collar.

"You're too good to me, Adam." She teased, playing with a shell on the front of his bandolier.  
"I think my kitten deserves to be spoiled", he volleyed back, tilting her chin up and giving her only the slightest hint of a kiss. "As much as I hate to break this up, there's somewhere you need to be."

The time spent being couriered from the base to Madagascar was loud and uncomfortable. Angelique had closed her eyes and rested against the hard seat in the helicopter as she tried to drown out the noise from her small squadron. They would be gone at least three weeks for the mission, which felt like an eternity considering how long she had spent as a captive-employee.

After a week of surveying and waiting she lay on her cot, toying with the front of the necklace Ocelot had given her mindlessly. Her body missed him. _She_ missed him. As much as she tried to convince herself their relationship was strictly carnal, different scenarios had crossed her mind. What would they do when all was said and done? There was no entertaining a future, not with the nature of his work nor hers, it just was. Angelique wrestled with accepting it when she heard a voice pick up on the radio.

"How's the mission going?" It was him, she had to stop herself from falling off the cot as she scrambled for the radio, taking a brief moment to compose herself.  
"It's going perfect, our Intel has told us we'll be able to make the interception within the next week. Sitting tight for now, survellience and information gathering in a nearby village mostly." She answered.  
"How're you?" He asked this more slowly, she could feel the devious way the side of his mouth cocked up in a smirk.  
"I'm good" she answered. _I miss you, I want you, I need **you**_ she thought. "It's late, I can't seem to fall asleep."  
"My bed would be better, wouldn't it?" That smile again. She could picture him even, sitting in some dark room with only the dim light from a monitor to accent his features. His hands behind his head, leaned back with one leg crossed over the other.  
"Much." She grabbed the front of the necklace idly. "Pinned underneath me...." His voice had dropped to a throaty whisper. Angelique took his lead and rolled onto her side on the cot. "The taste of your mouth on mine, my nails dragging down your back", she coaxed. A hitched bread from the other end. "Before you checked in I was thinking about you." It was the first time she truly felt in control. "Tell me what you were thinking about", he breathed. Briefly Angelique wanted to admit that she was mulling over the specifics of their relationship but relented. "I was thinking about your hands running through my hair. The sound of your breath. The way you feel inside me." She pulled her front teeth over her bottom teeth. "How much I can't wait to be yours again, however you want me. Put me on my knees and show me how lucky I am to be yours. I want to worship your body like it deserves to be."

Her words conjured images in her mind of him. His hands, his teeth, his cock. She described all the ways she loved to feel him and the way he would make her cry, moan and beg for him when she returned. His ego was the he fastest path to his enjoyment as often as he tried to play cool, Angelique had figured that out early on. Now she would use it to her advantage, making him want her and the validation she brought just as much as she wanted him and his undeniable charisma.

One final heavy breath somewhere between a sigh and a moan let her know she had succeeded in pleasuring him with just her words. She smiled to herself with a sense of accomplishment as she listened, radio pressed close to her face.  
"I'll see you when you get back, kitten. Get some sleep." He sounded tired, and it made Angelique realize how tired she had gotten as well. Instead of sleeping she rose from her cot and stepped from the tent into the humid night air, her skin sticky with sweat. The sound of the wind in the trees relaxed her. She felt like the only person in the whole world in that moment, the necklace reminded her she wasn't.


	9. Chapter 9

When Angelique and her team returned from their successful mission, she had been exhausted. Sleep in the chopper back to mother base had been erratic, she would doze until her head nodded forward only to snap back up uncomfortably. 

She slipped out of her clothes and folded them neatly before laying back on his bed, sighing with comfort at the plushness compared to the standard-issue cot she had been sleeping on for two weeks. Her eyes drifted closed shortly after, unable to fight back how tired the expedition had made her.

The sound of the door sliding opened awakened her and she smiled as she say Ocelot through half-closed eyes locking the door behind him. "You can sleep more if you need", he said nonchalantly while taking off his gun belt and bandolier.  
"I just needed a cat nap" she teased, propping herself up on her elbows.  
He turned to her with a smile of appreciation and untucked his shirt before unbuttoning it, Angelique watched hungrily as his chest was bared, the trail of light blonde hair for, his belly button to his stomach of particular intrigue.  
"Good, because it's been a long two weeks and I could use some...ah...relief." As he finished talking he kicked the last of his clothes aside, already hard for her. Seeing him fully nude so early on, especially before sex was a rarity. He took pleasure in getting her to strip before taking her while he was still clothed, afterwards peeling down to his skivies and crawling into bed next to her during the even rarer evenings where he would turn in for an entire night.

"I love your body, Adam", she marveled, arousal creeping up from between her thighs and in her stomach.  
"I can tell, looks like somebody missed me" he said spreading her legs and rubbing the tip of his cock around her wet entrance. "I haven't even touched you yet", he added.  
She gave him a demure smile and watched as he slowly circled the tip of his head against her. "You've trained me well."

Ocelot grabbed her hips and hiked them up, sliding himself in with a soft grunt. He ran his hands down the backs of her thighs, his palms and fingers soft from the protection offered by his gloves.  
"You're lucky I let you leave the room" he breathed as he rocked his hips against hers rhythmically. "If I could I'd cuff you to the bed and keep you here."  
She gripped the blankets beneath her and took heavy breaths in, it felt so good to be his again. "Mmmm, then I could be yours whenever you wanted me", she said with a gasp at the end as he gave a harder thrust into her.

He stopped abruptly but kept himself inside of her, snaking one hand up and caressing her cheek lightly.  
"Did you like it when Miller kissed you?" He growled, using the hand that wasn't on her face to squeeze one of her breasts.  
Angelique felt like she had swallowed an ice cube, he gave her breast another impatient squeeze. "Hmm?"  
"That was before I knew I belonged to you" she whimpered. He chuckled softly in reply.  
"Cute. Do you want to fuck him?" He pinched her nipple and leaned down, biting at the side of her neck hard enough to make her cry out.  
"No! I just want you, I've only ever wanted you" she plead.  
"And?"  
"I'll ever only want you and only you, Adam" she moaned as he licked the tender spot her his teeth marks were.  
"Good kitten" he praised, slipping his index finger between her lips and into her mouth. She hummed against him as he started thrusting again with more intent.

He fucked her hard, grunting with each thrust but otherwise talking less than usual. It was when he let a string of Russian curses out under his ragged breath that Angelique knew her was on the verge of finishing.  
"Cum for me, Adam, I need it so bad" she begged with expert awareness on just what he wanted to hear. He grit his teeth and slammed himself against her a final time, to her surprise he pulled out and grabbed his cock.  
"Open your mouth", he demanded and she did as she was told without question. He shot his load over her, thick ropes of his seed spilling over her face and into her waiting mouth. His moans were almost high as he pumped himself until working out the last few drops slowly on her stomach, wiping the tip of his cock just under her ribs.

Sitting back with a smile he took in the sight of her face covered in his cum, a satisfied grin crossing his lips.  
"I'll get you a towel, much as I love seeing your pretty face like that".  
He wiped his mess clean gingerly, Angelique closed her eyes as he got it all, a lazy smile on her lips. 

"I can stay for a few hours to get some sleep", he told her, turning off the lamp beside the bed and pulling the covers up to his waist and laying back beside her. "You should get some rest yourself, you look pretty tired."  
"Thanks, Casanova", she teased. He squeezed her ass playfully and rolled her over on her side so he could mold his body to the curve of hers comfortably.

"I really did miss you, Adam." She admitted. He remained quiet, making her feel foolish for saying it at all.  
"I missed you too, kitten" he murmured into her hair. "It's nice to be with you again."


End file.
